Velan Proverbs, Sayings, and Greetings
Velan proverbs, sayings, and greetings revolve heavily around naval traditions and navigation, as well as the preservation and gathering of knowledge. Haqani's corrosive atmosphere and immiscible biosphere has also influenced Velan sayings, as being outside has become synonymous with a hostile environment. "Stop playing outside" - Stop being toxic / Don't be toxic "Go Outside" - Flark you / Go die "Kiss the moss" - Flark you / Go die "You are eating the fauna / flora" - You're trying to do the impossible "A Khutat’s personal library is empty." - Give everything for your work "Forgetting is the plague of knowledge" "Ask an Ustadh before a Khutat" said to [[The Velan Ascendancy#Titles_6|Talibs]] - Ask the experienced before the learned "It is when we lack information that we suffer the most pain." - Idiom "Violence is the last refuge of the incompetent." - Idiom "No one is fit to command another who cannot command themselves." - Idiom "If you reveal your secrets to the stars, you should not blame the stars for revealing them to the worlds." - Idiom "In haste there is regret, but in patience and care there is peace and safety." - Idiom "The Empire is the backbone of humanity, House Vela is the backbone of the Empire." - Idiom "The guide decides what paths go unexplored." - Idiom "Just go with the flow." - Meditative mantra "Don your veil!" - time to get to work / take things seriously "Navigation is the beauty of art and the certainty of science." - Idiom "Light is my guide, and I am yours." - Idiom "We don’t backseat, we Navigate." - Idiom "My way or the highway." - Idiom "Smooth metadimensions don’t make good Navigators" - Idiom "Spacecraft without navigation is just space crap." - Idiom "If you flark up even a tiny bit, one time, the entire ship and crew will die. DON'T. MAKE. MISTAKES. That's your duty." - Words to live by for every Navigator in the sector "yadfae almutaeajirif" - "Vagrant shall pay’’ in Arabic "If you lead, be patient, if you protect, strike hard" - Idiom "Things have to get worse before they get better." - Idiom "What fills your sails, *Title*?" - Greeting "Bright sails" - Greeting "On Sails of Light" - Goodbye "May lights fill your sails" - Goodbye "See you later, Navigator" - Goodbye "May the light guide your path and the solar winds fill your sails." - Goodbye "Light and sails" - Goodbye "May your sails be full and your footsteps guided by the Light." - Goodbye "By / For Alexandria / The Great Server!" - Exclamation "By the stars!" - Exclamation "If the light blows, ride it." - Take opportunities when they present themselves "That was well navigated" - Talking about a risky social/general situation (usually sarcasm) "May you fly adventurously." - Polite way of saying I don't like you right now, or your recklessness will get you in trouble and teach you a lesson, similar to the Chinese curse "May you live in interesting times" "Not to blow my own sails..." - Not to toot my own horn “Per Audacia Ad Astra you starside” - General Departure Category:The Velan Ascendancy Category:House Vela